The Blue Kingdom
Overview The Blue Kingdom, formerly known as the Blue Union, is a small clan founded in the Post-Union Era in 2018. History On July 16, 2018, bad_boy_TONYg and BEAUTIFULMAKAYLA founded the Blue Union. Later, on the 19th, the Blue Union became allies with the Creators Union.CAPT-CHEW's testimony On July 25, 2018, Bad_boy_TONYg was moved down a rank by BEAUTFULMAKAYLA for being racist to a member.BEAUTIFULMAKAYLA's testimony However, he denies this claim.bad_boy_TONYg's testimony. Tony then left TBU. Later, he made a clan called the Aqua Union. BEAUTIFULMAKAYLA initially perceived this as a threat, but soon formed an alliance with TAU. Soon after TAU joined C.A.P (Creators Association for Progress), TAU turned against TBU and TCU for unknown reasons. TAU was kicked from C.A.P. Afterwards, TCU and TAU formed an alliance again, and TAU was welcomed back into C.A.P. BEAUTIFULMAKAYLA wasn't so sure about TAU, so he did not form an alliance between TBU and TAU. The leaders (bad_boy_TONYg and BEAUTIFULMAKAYLA) are still friends. After the drama and conflicts, Tony made an inappropriate photo going towards TCU. Chew told Fredrick this, and Fredrick was outraged. After Fredrick being gone for so long, he came back to his clan. He, Rian (HELLOKITTIES2008), and Chew are trying to rebuild this abandoned clan. On April 9th, 2019, BEAUTIFULMAKAYLA renamed the organization to the Blue Kingdom. Demographics Population The Blue Kingdom has some members.They are predominately from the United States. A full list of members can be found here. Language The Blue Kingdom mainly speaks English. Activities The following are the Activities of TBK. * Roleplaying * Filmmaking (If had experience) * Conferences * Creating Costumes * Level making Government The 'Leader', BEAUTIFULMAKAYLA is the primary leader of The Blue Kingdom. 'Deputy', HELLOKITTIES2008, has 3/4 of the power a leader has since they have to ask permission to do anything. There are also 'admins'. They have only have half of the power that a leader embraces. Rules The following are rules of the Blue Kingdom, * No bullying or racism. * Listen to leaders/co-leaders at all times. * Don't let any sackperson in, unless given permission by the leader. * Co-leaders CAN NOT change anything in the clan unless given permission. * You do not need to be interviewed. If someone says that to you, they are wrong. * ANYSACK can join, only if you are confirmed by the leader. * DEPUTIES CAN BE MOVED DOWN A RANK if one of these rules are broken. * Members WILL be kicked, or completely banned if these rules are broken. * Every sack starts as a member. NOT an admin straight away. * No copying other clans. ex] Having a flag that looks very similar to another clan. Foreign Relations and Military The Blue Kingdom is allied with The Creator's Republic of Chernokovia and The Wishers. Culture and Style The Blue Kingdom maintains a modern style, but few examples exist. Infrastructure The Blue Kingdom maintains a Discord server, but it currently has few members. Its only known level is a conference room published on July 21st, 2018. The Blue Kingdom has one known recruitment level published by one of its members, orwin21, which was made before Orwin left the clan.TBU Recruitment - Orwin21: https://lbp.me/v/q39hwnm/topreviews?p=1&l=12 References Category:Clans Category:Active clans Category:2018